Tsubaki
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Yaoi, Angust. AizexUlquiorra. Primeira do Brasil :: "A cegueira me fez chegar a esse ponto. Esta é a minha nobre razão de te amar." :: •
1. Conquista

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertene a Tite Kubo. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.  
**Aviso: **Contém yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia; Esta fanfic não foi betada.  
**Sinopse: **_"A cegueira me fez chegar a esse ponto. Esta é a minha nobre razão de te amar."_

****

Tsubaki(1)

_"Verdade seja dita, fiz o que pude  
Mas, em algum momento  
Me deixei levar pelo que podia ganhar  
E o preço foi mais alto do que pude agüentar"  
(Sarah McLachlan, Fallen)_

_Prólogo: Conquista_

A grande lua que despontava nos negros céus de Las Noches estava diferente de uns tempos para cá. Desde que Aizen conseguiu ganhar a Batalha de Inverno contra os _Vizards_ e _Shinigamis_, tudo havia ficado diferente. Não existiam mais _Vizards_, os _Shinigamis _tiveram que se adaptar a Aizen no poder (aqueles que sobraram, claro), e o mais importante: Kurosaki Ichigo e seus preciosos amigos estavam mortos, com exceção de Orihime, que ainda servia para alguma tarefa simples como cura, reviver, ou restauração. Ele finalmente conseguiu o que queria, e agora estava sentado naquele imenso e confortável trono, mandando e desmandando no universo com um simples estalar de dedos, ou até mesmo um bocejar.

Porém, este novo e glorioso Deus teve que sacrificar uma das pessoas que ele mais amava, além de si mesmo: Gin Ichimaru. O homem todo sorridente de cabelos prateados que ele tanto amara de várias formas... Como ele pode fazer isso? E desde quando ele planejava traí-lo? Nunca percebera nada sobre o jeito dele de agir mudar, como pode ser tão burro? O amor o cegou completamente e quando a vida lhe dava alguém que podia confiar (além de seus Arrankars, claro) e criar um laço mais íntimo, ela vira a mesa de maneira tão brusca que ele teve que seguir o joguinho dela e fazer uma atitude brusca também: A execução dele.

Depois de vários anos sendo forte, suportando os desafios impostos para chegar a seus objetivos, Aizen Sousuke chorou no momento que teve de executar seu amado. Ele chorou um grande rio de lágrimas que se perduraram efemeramente durante um infinito tempo de poucas horas.

E lá estava ele, para secar suas lágrimas. O único que sua confiança é cega que a própria escuridão se perde nela. O único cuja a história de vida, perdida nos calabouços de sua engimática mente, pode se equiparar a este fatídico momento na história de seu mestre: O Espada cujas lágrimas foram tantas que cicratizaram em sua face(2), que ora silenciosamente em seu quarto quando não está dormindo nele(3), Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**Fim do Prólogo**

**

* * *

**

**N/A.: **Primeira fanfic de Bleach (na verdade é a Segunda. A primeira eu perdi) que eu faço. Já faz um bom tempo que eu gosto desse casal, então resolvi escrever sobre ele. Espero que eu tenha feito um bom trabalho. Espero que tenham gostado!

Enumeração:

(1) Tsubaki, para quem não sabe, significa "Carmélia", cujo seu significado é "Razão Nobre".

(2) e (3): Ulquiorra pode significar duas coisas: "El que llora" (aquele que chora) ou "El que ora" (aquele que ora, faz oração).

10/03/2009


	2. Purgatório

**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertene a Tite Kubo. Fanfic sem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso: **Contém yaoi. Se não gosta, não leia.  
**  
Sinopse: **_"A cegueira me fez chegar a esse ponto. Esta é a minha nobre razão de te amar."_

**Tsubaki**

_"E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro"__  
__(Ana Carolina, Quem de Nós Dois)_

_Capítulo Um: Purgatório_

Uma oração, não se sabia se era longa ou curta, silenciosamente e barulhenta naquela quarto tão escuro. Um sussurro, ou até mais baixo, podia ser equiparada a oração, e tão grandiosa com o brilho divino. Um ensaio para se declarar, um abraço protetor, uma lágrima que continha toda a dor do mundo... Tudo isso podia ser equiparado aquela oração, que se repetia noite após noite, que insaciável tentava visualizar o orador com o seu desejo mais profundo, e que o sentimento que brotava deste era coberto por camadas e camadas de frieza.

Aquilo era um verdadeiro purgatório, e na escuridão de seu quarto ele sentia ser açoitado violentamente por seus demônios interiores, tentando-o de todas as formas possíveis para fazer ele proferir de seus lábios, que provavelmente eram pintados de preto, as seguintes palavras: "Eu te amo". Uma frase tão simples e que carregava todo um cristalino sentimento, e ele não permitiria que deixasse cair ao chão e se espatifar em microscópicos pedaços.

Mas por que aquilo era um purgatório? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Não podia comparar aquilo com o inferno, por que algo dentro dele dizia (mas que no ponto de vista dele, blasfemava) que ele já havia passado pelo inferno uma vez.

- Ulquiorra! - uma voz feminina partia de fora de seu quarto. Mais uma vez ela chegava no horário certo, logo depois de sua oração diária. - Aizen-sama está convocando-o. Quer vê-lo imediatamente.

Aquele nome, aquele bendito nome que fazia-o estremecer dos pés a cabeça. Um nome tão forte, rígido como uma pedra, e ao mesmo tempo tão alegre, como uma brisa de primavera. Saiu da posição de oração - de joelhos, com os cotovelos em cima da cama e mãos entrelaçadas num punho - e se dirigiu até a porta com sua costumeira cara asentimental. Abriu a porta, apenas um fresta dela, o suficiente para que metade de seu rosto fosse exposta a luz artificial do corredor onde ficava seu quarto. Encarou a única _Fráccion _que tinha até agora. Parecia estar diferente, ou será que eles passavam... Quanto tempo eles passavam juntos? O próprio Ulquiorra nem deve saber.

- Eu já estou indo, Sami. - proferiu as palavras gelidamente para ela. - Mais algum Espada vai além de mim?

- Não, ele quer falar em particular com você. - respondeu, com o pouco do sotaque que tinha. Nem mesmo o próprio Espada conseguia decifrar de qual local aquele sotaque vinha, mas aquilo não importava no momento.

- ... Está certo, logo eu irei. Agora pode se retirar. - disfarçou com sucesso a alteração na voz com a surpresa dele querer falar com ele a sós e assim que ela usou _Sonído _para sair do local, o arrankar de olhos verdes saiu de seu quarto e abriu a porta, trancando-a logo em seguida. Ele teria um certo caminho a percorrer até "o tão incrível e explendoroso Céu".

Como era desgastante "subir aos céus"! Todos aqueles guardinhas reais infestando o enorme palácio como se fossem uma praga e sempre dizendo "Bom dia, Ulquiorra-san" como se quisessem prender na carne dele e devorá-la pouco a pouco. Ele não duvidava nada de que eles possivelmente fizessem alguma rebelião para tentar depor Aizen, o que realmente seria inútil. E ainda tinha o fator "Claridade"! Aquela luz branca incidindo em quase todos os lugares, fazendo um pouco de mal aos olhos do Espada. Mas tudo logo seria recompensado, e com o bônus de poder ficar a sós com ele. E se alguém interfirisse, só bastava uma ordem de seu mestre que ele iria dilarecerar o intromissor até a última molécula de seu corpo deixar de existir.

Depois de um certo tempo caminhando pelo extenso palácio, Ulquiorra chegou ao imenso salão real, que estranhamente estava com o trono vazio. Olhou ao redor para checar se era alguma piada, mas nada. Usou _Pesquisa _para uma busca mais minuciosa pelo local e pelas proximidades, para conferir se não havia chegado mais cedo que Aizen (o que era algo impossível) e nada.

- Para onde foi Aizen-sama? - perguntou a si mesmo, pensando alto.

- Kami-sama não está aqui. - pronunciava-se um dos guardas reais que acabara de adentrar o recinto. - Ele mandou avisar em cima da hora que quer vê-lo em seu quarto, para uma conversa ainda mais particular.

Algo dentro do Espada começou a bater num ritmo forte e meio amendontrado. O quarto dele? Mas como? O que ele queria? Ele entendia se queria ter uma conversa particular para saber o que estava acontecendo em Las Noches depois que ele foi para o "Céu" (o que por motivos desconhecidos ele não entendia, já que agora Aizen poderia ver tudo o que quisesse), mas... No quarto?

- _"Não... Ele realmente não..." _- interrompeu a si mesmo na linha de pensamento. Seria que ele realmente queria?

- Ulquiorra-san? O senhor está me ouvindo? - o guarda chamou a atenção dele, duvidando de que ele não estava ouvindo-o.

- Sim?

- Eu perguntei se o senhor gostaria de que ele lhe indicasse o quarto.

- Eu ouvi, só estava pensando se já tinha ido lá antes. Mas acho que não.

- Irei te falar onde é: Você sai daqui... - e começou a passar as informações para ele. - ... E assim que você chegar ao hall de entrada para o quarto de Kami-sama, duas servas dele estarão te esperando para te indicar qual dos corredores e qual das portas levam ao quarto dele. O aposento real foi especialmente projetado para inibir a presença do Rei, e os corredores errados e portas erradas te levam a armadilhas que pode matar o intruso ou qualquer desavisado no mesmo instante!

Nada mais ele disse depois daquilo. Passou pelo guarda e seguiu as instruções dele até chegar na porta que levaria ao quarto de seu mestre.

Chegando ao hall de entrada para o quarto dele duas servas se posicionavam ao lado oposto da porta que Ulquiorra acabara de entrar, cada uma em uma ponta de um portal de igual tamanho a porta. Já percebendo o estilo ostentoso e ao mesmo tempo clássico do hall, podia-se muito bem imaginar como era o quarto dele. As duas servas, quase parecendo gêmeas por usarem a mesma roupa e o mesmo penteado foram até ele e fizeram reverência.

- Muito prazer, Ulquiorra-san. Sou Yumi.

- Muito prazer, Ulquiorra-san. Sou Hanako.

Depois das devidas apresentações, ambas viraram as costas e foram em direção ao portal de forma sincronizada e logo atrás vinha ele. Era impressionante a quantidade de corredores e portas que deveriam ser abertas para somente chegar no quarto de Aizen. Mas Ulquiorra tinha boa memória, e se esquecesse, ainda tinha seu olho para arrancar e esmagar para poder gravar melhor a sequência de corredores e portas a serem abertas.

Chegando em frente a enorme porta dupla que dava para o quarto, ambas as servas avisaram sua chegada e que traziam Ulquiorra consigo. Depois da devida autorização, cada uma abriu uma das portas e Ulquiorra pode entrar. E como previsto, era como o hall: Enorme. Havia uma cama que caberiam cinco pessoas em qualquer posição que deitassem e ainda sobrava espaço. Envolta dela havia um véu semi transparente que podia ser erguido, aberto e fechado, como se fossem cortinas normais. Em frente a cama havia uma tradicional mesa japonesa para refeições, e em cima dela residia um extenso conjunto de chá. As janelas eram imensas. Provavelmente não podiam ser vista do lado de fora, para manter a segurança do quarto e também não havia varanda, por motivos óbvios. Numa parte meio escondida, havia uma porta para o banheiro (que estava mais para uma piscina olímpica e que podia esquentar ou esfriar de acordo com a vontade de Aizen) e uma outra porta para o espaçoso lavabo.

E lá estava ele, o todo poderoso e mais novo Deus: Aizen Sousuke. Trajava um quimono branco, dando a perceber que ele era usada para dormir. Estava sentando em sua cama, lendo um livro qualquer. Ele olhou para Ulquiorra e viu suas roupas, olhou para as servas.

- Vocês se esqueceram de vestí-lo... - disse que com típico sorriso.

- Ah, nos perdoe, Kami-sama! - falando em unissono elas se ajoelharam diante dele. Ele abriu um sorriso maior ainda, vendo o estado em que eles estavam. Ulquiorra não entendia o que se passava.

- Estão perdoadas. - deu um leve riso e voltou ao seu sorriso normal. - Agora podem se retirar, por favor.

Ambas se retiraram e fecharam as portas, sainda imediatamente de lá.

Aizen voltou seus olhos para Ulquiorra e se levantou da cama, indo em sua direção. Ele deveria estar um tanto confuso sobre a pequena conversa de instantes atrás. Quando o rei tomou mais proximidade dele, proferiu imperativamente, mas sem tirar o sorriso e seu típico jeito de falar.

- Tire as roupas, fique apenas de cueca. Irei pegar algo mais apropriado para você vestir. - virou de costas para ele e foi em direção ao _closet _pegar um quimono para ele.

Agora ele entendia o que estava acontecendo, era apenas mais uma de suas conversas sobre o que acontecia em Las Noches, só que dessa vez um pouco mais descontraída. Perguntou-se o por que daquela atitude tão inesperada de Aizen. Mas por que estava pensando sobre isso? Ele iria passar um bom tempo com ele, tomando chá e conversando com ele. Nada demais. Só teria que fazer o mesmo de sempre: Relatar, argumentar algo, concordar com ele e mais nada.

- Ainda está vestido, Ulquiorra? - pronunciava-se ao sair do _closet _com o quimono dele em mãos.

- Me perdoe, Aizen-sama. Irei--

Foi interrompido, se deparando com Aizen a sua frente, como se sempre estivesse lá, começando a tirar sua blusa. O Espada fez seu típico "Hum?" e seu olhar se alterou ligeiramente por alguns instantes, vislumbrando uma visão que só via em apenas sonhos - sendo eles libidinosos ou não. Aquilo parecia tão perfeito, mas ao mesmo tempo um grande tormento.

- Você foi lento demais, Ulquiorra... - falava enquanto ficava de joelhos para tirar a calça do outro, assim que a blusa dele foi ao chão, e assim que terminou de tirar a calça do outro, pôs ela ao chão e levantou um pouco os pés dele para retirá-la por completo. - Agora eu irei te vestir.

Foi para de trás dele, conduzindo-o para um espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto, assim seria melhor para vestí-lo. Fez isso de forma lenta, querendo que ele visse o belo quimono que ele iria vestir. Era branco, igual ao de Aizen, porém haviam algumas estampas de silhuetas de morcegos na parte debaixo dele que ia até um pouco acima da cintura.

- Agora só falta um detalhe... - ainda atrás de Ulquiorra, ele pôs a mão na ossada que ficava na cabeça dele e lentamente retirava ela para não machucá-lo, mostrando os cabelos negros e meio arrepiados, por ficarem muito tempo debaixo da ossada, que logo foram ajeitados pelas mãos grandes e fortes, que naquele momentos eram delicadas, do outro. - Está perfeito, agora vamos nos sentar...

- Sim, Aizen-sama. - colocou a mão na parte da cabeça que antes jazia sua ossada e deslizou a ponta dos dedos até onde terminava a mesma.

- Está surpreso por esse resto de máscara ser removível? - perguntou para ele, enquanto servia chá para ambos.

- Sim, Aizen-sama. - repetia a mesma sentença, ainda se olhando no espelho por alguns segundos, vendo o quimono que seu mestre vestira nele. Era bonito, até combinava com ele. Voltou sua atenção para onde Aizen estava e sentou a frente dele, pegando o copo específico para chá e ficou a observar o líquido meio esverdeado e quente.

- Como vão as coisas em Las Noches? - depois da pergunta, bebericou um pouco chá de ervas.

- Normais. - respondeu monossilábico e pôs o copo devolta na mesa. Irei beber depois.

- E a sua _fráccion_? O que achou dela?

- Ela está ótima para a sua categoria, mas quase não nos falamos. Ela também tem um sotaque estranho...

- Antes dela virar um _hollow_, ela era do Brasil, um país bem exótico e tropical. Aquilo é um caldeirão de raças, então não é surpreendente que ela ainda tenha algum sotaque.

- Onde fica esse país?

- Se formos falar de distâncias entre Japão e Brasil, ele fica do outro lado do mundo.

- ...

Aizen bebeu mais um pouco do chá, observando o jeito de Ulquiorra. Estava sempre sério e frio. Não que se encomodasse com isso, mas alguns minutos atrás ele parecia ligeiramente diferente. Ele não havia tirado a roupa quando Aizen havia pedido para tirar. Ou Aizen fora rápido demais, ou Ulquiorra é que fora lento demais, porém está última possibilidade foi descartada logo da mente do rei.

- _"Talvez ele estivesse pensando em algo naquele momento..."_ - tomou mais um pouco do chá e pôs o copo na mesa, virou a cabeça em direção a janela o passou a observar o céu atravéz dela. - _"Mas o que será que era? Para falar a verdade ele parecia um bebê quando eu estava trocando ele de roupa. Haha! Pareceu até o..."_

Seu sorriso foi mantido por fora, mas uma tristonha escuridão cobrio-o por dentro. Aquele escuridão lhe passava a terrível culpa, que lhe causou a eterna solidão. Solidão aquela que entrava em choque com suas lembranças e atual realidade. A realidade de que ele finalmente alcançara seus objetivos primordiais, que finalmente era Deus. Mas ao olhar para trás, percebeu que havia perdido alguém que fazia parte de sua vida desde que aquela pessoa era apenas uma criança demoníaca e que procurava morte e sangue para seu divertimento. E mais e mais lembranças foram se formando, aquilo causava certa nostalgia para Aizen. Uma nostalgia mesclada com arrepdendimento. Mas era aquilo que deveria ser feito, e não podia perder nos últimos instantes.

Aizen venceu, mas acabou pagando um preço que ele não queria arcar, não podia arcar... Mas arcou.

- Você está bem, Aizen-sama? - perguntou Ulquiorra depois de degustar um pouco de chá e pô-lo devolta na mesa.

Aquilo fez Aizen despertar, voltando sua atenção e sua cabeça para o Espada.

- Só estava observando o céu. Ele está bonito hoje. - finalmente percebeu que ele tomara o chá, mas só um pouco. - Está gostoso o chá?

- Sim.

- Que bom, por que fui eu mesmo que fiz.

- ... - voltou a mão sutilmente para o copo, bebendo um pouco mais do chá.

- Gostou do quimono? Ele combina bem com você.

- Ele é bonito.

- E ele é todo seu. - deu um riso leve, observando o _arrankar _tocar no tecido do quimono com a mão vaga. Era um tanto engraçado. - Essa é a minha forma de te recompensar quando você estava ao meu lado quando Gin foi executado. Tive que arranjar algo para fazer enquanto estava deprimido sobre o assunto. Então fazer quimonos foi meu hobby temporário.

- Aizen-sama tem outros?

- Todos os outros ficaram ruins, então joguei fora. Só esse ficou bom.

- Muito obrigado pelo presente, Aizen-sama. - Ulquiorra tocou mais uma vez no quimono que estava trajando olhou para chá que ainda residia em seu copo. Tudo aquilo feito pelas mãos de Aizen.- _"Por que Aizen-sama fizera tudo aquilo para mim? Um sinal de gratidão talvez? Não..."_

Um sussurro. Dois sussurros. Três sussurros. Vários deles impestiando os ouvidos e mente de Ulquiorra com suas blasfemias e pedidos para que ele pergunte o que ele estava pensando. Seus demônios, seus malditos demônios com seus chicotes e mãos aquecidas para mais uma seção de açoite. Aquele peso nas costas podia ser pré-sentido por ele. Aquela dor, dor agoniante que por entre sua mente, corpo e alma podia ser ouvido gritos. Gritos para pedir que parassem de tentá-lo a fazer isso. Mentia para si, dizendo que as lembranças que tinha com Aizen-sama já eram o suficiente. Mesmo que fossem formais, sem intimidade, apenas servidão, aquilo já era o suficiente para manter um abrigo seguro para ele, longe da tentação de dizer as três mais perigosas palavras.

- Isso é tudo por hoje, Ulquiorra. - disse Aizen ao terminar seu chá. - Pode voltar a se vestir com sua roupa normal e voltar para Las Noches. E leve o quimono consigo, afinal, ele é seu.

- Claro... Aizen-sama. - levantou-se do chá e retirou o quimono, dobrando-o direito e pondo no chão novamente. Vestiu suas roupas, pegou sua ossada e botou novamente na cabeça, sentindo ela se fixar novamente. Pegou o quimono com uma das mãos e foi indo em direção a porta.

- Quer que eu te acompanhe até a saída?

- Não, obrigado, Aizen-sama. Já gravei ela.

- Como foi o encontro com Aizen-sama? - perguntou Sami ao deparar que o _espada_ estava devolta.

- A mesma coisa de sempre... - respondeu friamente, indo em direção a seu quarto.

- Hum... - observou o tecido que ele carregava em mãos, mas nem perguntou já que sabia que ele não iria responder. - Se precisar de algo, me chame.

Sami usou _sonído _para sair dalí. Enquanto isso, Ulquiorra entrava em seu quarto e trancava a porta atrás dele.

Ele estendeu o quimono na cama observando cada detalhe, cada fio tecido, cada provável esforço que ele teria feito para fazer esse quimono para Ulquiorra. E era só dele, feito especialmente por seu mestre. Ele ajoelhou-se diante da cama e em desespero, o _espada _agarrou o quimono e começou a cheirá-lo, na esperança de seu odor fétido não ter substituído a fragância corporal forte e gostosa de seu mestre. E mais uma vez os sussurros penetravam em sua mente, açoitando-o, tentando-o, querendo manipulá-lo. Ainda cheirando o tecido, esfregava sua face e mãos nele, na pequena e fútil esperança de tentar sentir seu mestre. Aquela sensação inútil de conseguir algo que não poderia ter. Aquele açoite sobre suas costas e aqueles sussurros perturbadores e intermináveis. E sua única escapatória era rezar, rezar e se contentar com as lembranças frias que tinha de seu mestre.

Isso é realmente um purgatório.

**Fim do Capítulo Um**

* * *

**N/A.: **Eu gostei principalmente do final. Achei um tanto triste, mas gostei. E para quem conhece Sami Deep, ou, aqui no fanfiction, Youko Estressada, sim, é ela que é a Fráccion do Ulquiorra. Acho que os papéis se inverteram, já que ela que joga com o Ulquiorra, ela manda nele. Agora, ele que manda nela xD. Um pequeno presentinho para ela ^^

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

11/03/2009


End file.
